Roaman Constitution
Roaman Constitution Ten Rights and Duties of Roaman Citizens Blah blah Ten Rights of Roaman Citizens Blah blah # Right to Life The Republic protects a citizen's life, and is required to investigate the deaths of all citizens. # Right to Dignity Citizens should never be tortured or treated in an inhuman or degrading way, no matter what the situation # Right to Liberty Citizens should not be treated like a slave or subjected to forced labour. # Right to Freedom Citizens have the right to be free and the state can only imprison them with just cause. # Right to Justice Citizens are innocent until proven guilty. If accused of a crime, they have the right to hear the evidence against them, in a court of law, and defend themselves. # Right to Property The state may not interfere with a citizen's possessions without just cause. # Right to Free Elections All citizens eligible to vote are entitled to do so in free and fair elections. # Right to Enter Roam No citizen of Roam can be denied entrance to Roam without just cause. # Right to Worship No citizen can be denied entrance to the temples of Roam to worship. # Right to Equality All citizens have equal rights and duties. The Ten Duties of Roaman Citizens Blah blah # Duty to Serve Roam All able-bodied citizens are bound to serve in the military for a minimum of five years to the best of their ability. # Duty to Protect Roam All citizens are bound to do their utmost to protect Roam-Beast at all times, and must defend the walls, streets and buildings of Roam even if it costs their lives. # Duty to Defend the Republic All citizens are bound to uphold the tenets and principles of the Republic at all times, defending the Ten Rights and enforcing the Ten Duties, and opposing tyrants by all means. # Duty to Obey the Law All citizens are bound to obey the laws of the Republic and judgements of magistrates or face punishment, except in the case that the law or judgement contravenes the Ten Rights. # Duty to Honour Gods All citizens are bound to worship and honour the gods of Roam, and not take any action that is proscribed by any god. # Duty to Protect Temples All citizens are bound to defend the integrity and sanctity of Roam's temples, sacred places and priests, both within the city and in the wider Republic. # Duty to Honour Family All citizens are bound to respect the wishes of their families, both by blood and by marriage, particularly as embodied by the families' elders, and must endeavour to continue their family's line. # Duty to Protect Citizens All citizens are bound to defend the lives and rights of every fellow citizen. # Duty to Honour Property All citizens are bound to respect and defend the ownership and integrity of the property of every fellow citizen. # Duty to Inform of Danger All citizens are bound to report any information that might threaten the Republic, its magistrates, its lands, its citizenry or their rights to their fellow citizens, the magistrates of the Republic or the military until the threat has passed. Category:Stub Category:Roaman Culture